Pandora DeVincent
This character belongs to LisaEmma and can be found here. Pandora DeVincent is an Strix'' Hybrid'' - half witch, half vampire. ''She was born into the Gemini Coven' but as a an Siphoner. Growing up with her family and coven was hard, and her parents and the coven had cast her out of coven at the mere age of fourteen. She defended herself for next decade by herself. In 1160, she caught the attention of a vampire named '''Jasper Bradley, who had notice that Pandora was different from the other witches'', and Pandora explained that she was a Siphoner, born without any of her own magic, but to siphon from other magical sources. Because of this, Jasper decided she would be a good asset to the Strix and turned her. Once Jasper and Pandora realised that she still had her magic abilities, Pandora became known as the secret weapon. Jasper brought her to the Strix’s place, and there she met Elijah Mikaelson, Aya and other Strix Members and had stayed with them for next half century. Elijah’s father, Mikael, came and destroyed the Strix, and Elijah did nothing but fled leaving them to defend themselves. Pandora and Aya were the only ones who had survived the masscare, Pandora grieved for her friend’s death. Both Pandora and Aya later met [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_de_Martel Tristan de Marte'l''' ]who came in the aftermath, and from there, Tristan took over the leader of the Strix, changing what Elijah had originally intended, now became became a violent secret society, responsible for conducting world events behind the scenes. While Aya became the second in command, Pandora became the secret weapon and leader of The Sisters. Pandora was first seen in The Originals tv series appearing with Aya. Biography Human life Pandora was born in 1136 to Cassiopeia and Alexander Blakethorn. Her parents were shocked that their daughter was a siphoner and her parents give to birth another six children, her youngest siblings, Marius and Darius, were twins. She was different from her younger siblings and felt isolated when her parents began to give more attention to them then to her. At the age of fourteen, she was soon outcast from her family and from the Gemini coven. She defended for herself for next decade, able to hunt and cook a meal, as well defending herself from other humans. In 1160, Pandora was caught by attention of a vampire and Strix member named Jasper Bradley. Jasper had notice that Pandora was different to other witches and Pandora explained that she was a different type of witch, that she is a Siphoner and can only siphon from magical external sources like her bracelet. Jasper decided that Pandora was a good asset to the Strix and turned her. Vampire life She woken up a day later and had human blood to complete her transition from a siphoner to a vampire. Jasper and Pandora both realize that she is able to use her siphoner magic and cast a spell as well have the abilities of a vampire. She then met Elijah Mikaelson and Aya and the other Strix members and stayed with them for half a century when Elijah's father, Mikael, came and destroyed the Strix. Elijah did nothing but fled leaving them to defend themselves. Pandora and Aya was visiting as where when she arrived to the aftermath and saw her friend, Jasper dead with a stake in his heart. Pandora became enraged for Elijah and his abandonment for leaving the Strix to be defenceless. Tristian appeared and decided to take over the Strix and changing it into a different society, with Pandora being the commander of the Sisters. Category:LisaEmma Category:Female OC Category:TVD OC Category:FC: Shay Mitchell Category:Witch/Vampire Hybrid Category:Strix member Category:Siphoners